WITCH The Next Generation
by AngelDreamer25
Summary: Five Girls. Five Elements. One Destiny Whitney Vandom, Isabelle Lair, Trinity Cook, Chloe Hale, and Haylee Lyndon, were once seemingly ordinary thirteen years girls. Until They disover they are magical.
1. The Characters

**Full Name: Whitney Marie Vandom**

**Nickname: Whit**

**Age: 13**

**Birthday: January 19****th**

**Parents: Will Vandom and Matt Olsen**

**Hair color: reddish-brown**

**Hair style: short, straight, shoulder-length**

**Eye color: brown**

**Siblings: none, only child**

**Magical Powers: Controls the power of Quintessence allowing her to control lightning-like energy to fire offensive blasts and create defensive shields out of Quintessential energy and imbue inanimate objects with life energy. As the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar she is able to open folds to move between dimensions and different locations within worlds. She possesses superhuman strength and a sixth sense regarding magical phenomena.**

**Pets: has a magical talking puppy named Harley**

**Best friend: Trinity Cook**

**Full Name: Isabelle Diane Lair**

**Nickname: Is or Izzy **

**Age: 13**

**Birthday: March 13 **

**Parents: Irma Lair, and Stephen Jones **

**Hair color: light brown **

**Hair style: shoulder-length, wavy **

**Eye color: blue**

**Siblings: none, only child**

**Magical Powers: Controls the power over water. She has limited mind control powers to influence and control the thoughts and actions of others. Enhanced intuitive powers. Irma can also change the physical appearance of people and other objects like fabric.**

**Pets: has magical talking turtles named Crush, and Squirt **

**Best friend: Haylee Lyndon **

**Full Name: Trinity Lynne Cook **

**Nickname: Trini**

**Age: 13**

**Birthday: April **

**Parents: Taranee Cook and Nigel Ashcroft **

**Hair color: black**

**Hair style: styled like Taranee's **

**Eye color: brown**

**Siblings: none, only child**

**Magical Powers: Controls the power of fire. Also has telepathic abilities which she can use to read and project the thoughts of herself and others. Psionically-based superhuman awareness and understanding. Her power is described as wild and uncontrollable and her power increases along with her temper. **

**Pets: has a magical talking Bunny named Thumper **

**Best friend: Whitney Vandom**

**Full Name: Chloe Jane Hale **

**Nickname: Chlo **

**Age: 13 **

**Birthday: May 10****th**

**Parents: Cornelia and Caleb Hale**

**Hair color: blonde with brown streaks**

**Hair style: long, straight, waist-length **

**Eye color: blue**

**Siblings: none, only child**

**Magical Powers: Controls the power over earth. She is able to move the earth at will and alter plants by manipulating their growth pattern. (Geokinesis and Chlorokinesis) Also possesses Telekinetic powers, able to move objects from afar, and has a minor glamouring power. Also has the power of space-time-manipulation, and can heal wounds using the Earth. **

**Pets: has a magical talking cat named Terra**

**Best friend: Destiny Brown **

**Full Name: Haylee Lin Lyndon**

**Nickname: Hay, Hales, or Hay-Hay**

**Age: 13**

**Birthday: June 4****th**

**Parents: Hay-Lin and Eric Lyndon **

**Hair color: black**

**Hair style: long waist-length, usually tied in pigtails **

**Eye color: brown**

**Siblings: none, only child**

**Magical Powers: Controls the power over air. She is render herself and others invisible, possesses a high level of superhuman hearing and is able to recall the past and memories of other people through the use of sound. Empathic precognition. **

**Pets: has a magical talking puppy named Lucas, and a talking cat named Jade **

**Best friend: Isabelle Lair **

**Full Name: Destiny Hope Brown**

**Nickname: Desi**

**Age: 13**

**Birthday: October 18****th**

**Parents: Queen Elyon, and King Drake of Meridian**

**Hair color: straw-colored blonde **

**Hair style: long, waist-length, usually tied in two long braids, with bangs **

**Eye color: pale blue**

**Siblings: 1 younger sister named Kaylee Marie Brown **

**Magical Powers: Generate waves and lightning bolts of energy and force. Open folds, holds in space in time to Earth, Meridian, Candracar, Zamballa and other worlds, Generate ghostly images of herself, similar to the Astral Drops These illusionary copies are capable of moving independently of Destiny, but have no shadows, nor do they react as a real person would. If they are touched they disappear., Project an astral form, partly transparent, even between Meridian and Earth. Unlike her ghostly copies, this form is the true Destiny, and she is able to use it to communicate, Teleport, even between dimensions. Fly, Telekinesis, Phase through walls and presumably other solid objects, Bind others with energy ropes, Temporal Statis (Freeze Time), Create or conjure blasts of pure energy from her hands, Element of light, Trap people inside pictures. **

**Pets: has a magical talking horse named Starfire**

**Royal name: Princess Destiny**

**Best friend: Chloe Hale**


	2. Chapter 1 Whitney

**Chapter 1 Whitney's first Day**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Thirteen-year-old Whitney Vandom opened her eyes and turned off her alarm. Groaning, she sat up, stretched, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Whit are you awake?" her father called from downstairs. "Yes dad! I'm up!" she yelled back to him. "I'll be down in a few minutes!" Once her body was awake, she got out of bed, got dressed, and headed down stairs. She wore jeans with patterns of hearts going down the left leg, a hot pink tank top, and black boots that were up to her ankles. Her hair which was short, straight, and shoulder-length, was pulled back with a hot pink hair band. "Morning sweetheart." her mother Will said, flashing her daughter a small smile. "Morning." Whitney replied giving her parents hugs and kisses. "First day jitters?" Will asked. Whitney nodded. "Not major jitters, but yeah, first day jitters." Will smiled. "Don't worry, sweetie, your father and I had the same feelings when we started seventh grade." Whitney smiled back at her mother. "Thanks mom, that makes me feel a lot better." she said. That morning at the Sheffield Institute, Whitney met up with five other girls. They quickly introduced themselves. Isabelle Lair, Trinity Cook, Chloe Hale, Haylee Lyndon, and Destiny Brown. "Wow, this is unbelievable." Chloe said. "So, Whitney how do you like your classes so far?" Destiny asked with a smile. Whitney Shrugged. "It's alright. I have…" she stopped as she pulled out her class schedule. "I have English first,Then Art second, Chior third, and finally Math." "That is so cool!" I have Art at the same time!" Haylee exclaimed. "We'l be in the same class together!" Destiny looked at her own schedule. "I have chior third too." she said. "I have English first." Chloe said. "And I have Math fourth." Trinity said with a smile. "Wow! Talk about a weird couinsidince." Whitney said mumbling. All at once, Whitney began to feel her jitters melt away, and was replaced by both happiness, and another emotion. Fear. **


	3. Chapter 2 Chloe's Magical Discovery

**Chapter 2 Chloe's magical discovery**

"**Mom! Dad!" Chloe yelled as she walked in her house that afternoon. "I'm home!" she sat her fuchsia shoulder bag down at the kitchen table, and noticed a white piece of paper written in green ink. "Chloe, your father and I are out of town. Be back soon. Love Mom and Dad." after Chloe read the letter aloud, the phone suddenly rang. "Hello? Hale Residence. On the other line was Destiny. "Desi? What's up?" Chloe asked. "Chlo listen, I know we had plans for this weekend but something came up." Chloe was confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I can't say. It's some sort of family emergency." Chloe looked disappointed. "Are you avoiding me?" she asked. "No." Destiny replied. There was a moment of silence. "Hey Desi can I call you back?" Chloe asked. "Sure. I gotta go anyway my mom's calling me, I think she want's me to baby-sit my little sister Kaylee." Chloe was about to hang up, When Destiny stopped her. "By the way, Haylee invited you and the other girls over to her house." she told her. "Thanks." Chloe said and hung up. **_**Why would Haylee invite us all over to her house? **_**She wondered. Just then her cat Terra walked in. "Hey girl, what's up? You hungry?" Chloe asked as she poured a cup of cat food into Terra's dish. The cat turned her head, looked a t Chloe and then said, "Thanks." Chloe gasped and jumped back in fright. "Did you just talk?" she asked. **_**Don't be stupid Chloe! **_**She scolded herself. **_**Cat's don't talk. Do they?**_


	4. Chapter 3 Discovering the Truth

**Chapter 3 Discovering the Truth**

"**Good. Good. Everyone made it." Haylee's great-grandmother Yan-Lin appeared in the door of the kitchen. "Nana, what's going on?" Haylee asked. The old woman smiled. "Your mother said the exact thing when I passed on my role to her." "Role? What role?" Haylee asked. Yan-Lin smiled as she began telling the girls the story. "Many years ago, there lived a ethereal realm at the centre of the universe and the heart of infinity, existing beyond both time and space. A place called Candracar. a vast nothingness, where the most powerful spirits and creatures reside, led by the Oracle. Candracar was to serve as a home to those who's task it was to protect creation. When the universe is threatened, the ruler of Candracar, a benevolent spirit named the Oracle summons the Guardians, whose mission it is to protect all worlds including their own." Ysn-Lin stopped for moment and rummaged through her pocket, and pulled out a small glowing crystal. "This is the Heart of Candracar. A mystical jewel, which gives the Guardians their powers." she concluded. " became a guardian when I was your age, and so did your mothers." The girls a t that moment felt all of their moths drop open in shock. "Our mothers were guardians?" they all asked at the same time. Once again, Yan-Lin smiled. "That's correct. Now it is your job. To become the next Generation of the Guardians of the Veil." Then Yan-Lin let go of the amulet, and let it travel to the center of the room. Yan-Lin then closed her eyes. "Altermere!" she cried. Then a blinding flash of rainbow lights flashed throughout the room. When the lights show ended. There were five mystical crystals. Each one was a different color. "Now then, if you girls ever get separated, you'll always have a way to access your powers." Yan-Lin explained. Then each Crystal traveled over to each girl. "Isabelle, you have the power over water." Yan-Lin said, as a light blue crystal slid over head and came to rest on her chest. Yan-Lin then turned over toward Trinity, as a red crystal slid over her head. "Trinity you have the fierce power of fire." Trinity closed her eyes as she tried to light a candle, it however missed and hit the end of one of the bananas on the table. Isabelle took her cup of water and placed it on the small flame quickly dosing it. "Chloe, your power is Earth." Chloe tried using her power to make plant grow, but it broke out of it's pot, and had soil, dirt, and roots all over the table. "Oops." she said as a green crystal slid over her head. Then a silver crystal came over to Haylee and slid over her head, as Yan-Lin then turned to her. "Haylee, my sweet great-granddaughter, your power is Air." Haylee saw a balloon left over from her birthday party and blew into it. A moment later, it was filled with a big blast of air. Finally Yan-Lin then turned to Whitney. "Whitey, you have the power over quintessence." Whitey looked above her as the original Heart of Candracar pulsed like a beating heart. Throwing back her head, the amulet slid over her like a halo. "Congratulations, Whitney, you are the new leader of the Guardians." Yan-Lin said. Whitney looked shocked. "I'm the new what? I'm sorry it-it's too weird. I can't." Whitney said taking the Heart of Candracar off and placed it on the table. "You girls can't run away from your own destiny." Yan Lin Said with fear in her voice. "Watch me." Whitney said getting up from the table. The other girls took off their amulets and placed them on the table as well. "No offense mrs. Lin, but this is all just too weird." Isabelle said as she and the rest of the girls followed Whitney outside. "Sorry Nana, but their right." Haylee Said. "I mean, it's like what mom used to say, there's no such thing as magic." However, from the other room, Hay-Lin heard her daughter. A single tear rolled down her cheek, as she wondered if she and the other Guardians did the right thing, by keeping their identities a secret. Even from their own daughters.**


	5. Chapter 4 HayLin confesses to Haylee

**Chapter 4 Hay-Lin confesses to Haylee **

**That night as Hay-Lin kissed her daughter goodnight, Haylee noticed something was wrong. Something her mother wasn't telling her. "Mom? Is there something wrong?" she asked as Hay-Lin turned to leave the room. "It's true." she mumbled "What?" Haylee asked. "What's true?" Hay-Lin turned back toward her daughter. She sat down behind Haylee and began braiding one of her long pigtails. "What Nana told you and your friends today is true." She told her. "You heard?" Haylee asked. "I was going to tell you about your destiny when you were older but…" her voice trailed off. "But what?" Haylee asked. Hay-Lin shook her head. "Nothing." she then got up from her daughter's bed and stood before her. "Mom? What are you doing? Are you okay?" Haylee asked. Hay-Lin nodded her head, then closed her eyes. **_**If I'm going to prove to her about her destiny I must show her my form. **_**Hay-Lin thought. Feeling all of her strength and magic bubble up within her, she could feel wisps of airy magic spew from her fingertips. Suddenly she felt herself change into her old guardian form. Haylee's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Haylee, I know that I've always told you that there's no such thing as magic. But now I know, that I was wrong. I should have told you from the beginning." "Why?" Haylee asked. "Why didn't you tell me until now?" a tear rolled down her cheek. "Because I was trying to protect you." Hay-Lin admitted. "So does dad know about all of this?" Haylee asked. "What does dad know?" Eric asked as he entered his daughter's room. "Daddy! What did mom and I say?" Haylee asked with a smile. "Right," Eric said. "Knock first." "Did you know that mom was a guardian?" Haylee asked. Eric grinned. "Not at first. But yeah I knew." he said looking at his wife. Just then out of nowhere, Hay-Lin's cell phone started ringing. She took it out. "Hello?" she asked. "Hay-Lin it's Will." Will's voice came in on the other line. "What's the matter?" Hay-Lin asked. Will was silent for a moment before speaking. "Nerissa, Prince Phobos, every other enemy we ever fought has returned." Hay-Lin gasped in fear. "I think it's time we told our girls the legend of the four dragons." Will told her. Hay-Lin nodded. "Okay your right." "Let's meet at the beach tomorrow around one." Will suggested. "Okay." Hay-Lin replied. "Sounds good." then hung up. "Anything wrong?" Haylee asked. Hay-Lin took a deep shaky nervous breath. "Tomorrow the training starts." She told Haylee. "Tomorrow is the day you begin to learn of your powers." **


	6. Chapter 5 The Origin of the Heart

**Chapter 5—The Origin of the Heart**

"**Good. Everyone showed up." Will said as she walked along the beach. Whitney and Matt were by her side. The other couples stared in shock at what was happening. "None of this stuff about magic can be real ca it mom?" Whitney asked, her brown eyes meeting the gaze of her mother. "More then you know." Will said, running her hand through her daughter's reddish-brown hair. "You've got to be kidding me." Chloe said with a scoff. Cornelia turned and faced her daughter. Both blue eyes of mother and daughter locked for a moment in a stare. Then suddenly everyone stared in shock, as the Heart of Candracar pulled itself from inside Whitney's body and floated over to Will. "Whit, I think it's time we explained to you more of the origins of you're powers." Will said. Closing her eyes, Will felt sheer power flowing her and the Heart of Candracar gently floated into the air. Glowing and pulsing like a beating heart, the Heart of Candracar glowed hot pink then revealed images. Images of a city. "Once ****there once was a kingdom that was suffering from a prolonged drought. Feeling pity for the people of the kingdom, the Jade Emperor's four dragons, the Red Dragon, Pearl Dragon, Yellow Dragon, and the Black Dragon, came together and used their magical abilities to bring rain to the land. However, in doing so they enraged the Emperor himself." Will stopped as Hay-Lin now took over. "Angered that they had acted without his permission, the Emperor ordered that the dragons be confined in the hearts of four mountains. The Emperor's daughter, Xin Jing however, realized that the dragons were right in helping the people. She argued with her father and when he refused to reverse his decision she freed the dragons herself. After being freed from their mountain prisons, the dragons became one with Xin Jing, who absorbed their dragon essence and turned them into the four great rivers of ****China****.**** Afterwards, all that remained of Xin Jing, her spirit, became the Heart of Candracar." Haylee stared up at her mother. Her almond-shaped brown eyes stared in shock. Then suddenly without warning, she felt a gust of wind swirl around her lifting her upward. "Haylee!" the other girls cried in shock. Hay Lin put a finger to her lips. "It's alright, Haylee is getting the hang of her powers." They all watched in amazment as Haylee closed her eyes. She felt the wind swirling all around her. Immediately she could hear people sceaming from back in Heatherfield. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" Eric asked seeing his daughter's long pigtails flow freely in the breeze, as she was lifted back down. Haylee opened her eyes and looked at her mother. "Heatherfield is in trouble." She announced. There was no time for training now. **_**Training will have to wait now. **_**Will Thought. **_**This is the real thing.**_** Then with a shudder of fear. She looked toward Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Haylin. **_**What are we going to do?**_** Will asked Taranee telapthically. **_**The girls are not ready.**_** Taranee thought for a moment. As Will and the others followed their children toward Heatherfield, they all watched as the Heart of Candracar floated out of Whitney's hand. "GUARDIAN'S UNITE!" She shouted. The Heart rose up high into the air, pulsing teardrop-like orbs over toward each girl. Whitney was the firlst to transform. She felt her body grow slightly taller to the age of a sixteen year old. Her shiny reddish-brown hair skimmed her cheek as it flew into a graceful hairstyle. All around her body, a short purple turtle neck shirt with long baggy sleeves appeared around her front. Blue and green tights swirled around her legs, followed by a short blue mini skirt. A pair ofpurple boots that reached almost up to her knees, appeared around her feet. Finnally a pair of large fairy-like wings fluttered from her back. "Quintessence!" She shouted. Will sighed and watched with pride. Whitney was identical to how her mother had looked when she was a guardian. Next was Isabelle. A blue tear-drop like orb flew over her and swirled around her like a raging whirlpool. Her long wavy light brown hair grew slightly longer and flew into a sassy hairstyle, very much like how Irma's had looked. A short blue long-sleeved shirt came around her front. Blue and green tights swirled around her legs, followed by a short purple mini skirt. A pair of purple ankle boots appeared around her feet. Finnally a pair of large fairy-like wings fluttered from her back. "Water!" She shouted. Taranee watched as Trinity was next, and Taranee could feel her daughter's fear. **_**Believe Trini.**__**Believe in yourself and trust you're powers.**_** A bright orange teardrop swirled around Trinity, and transformed her. Her short black hair grew longer, and was tied into six braids. A short purple tank-top shirt came around her front. Blue and green tights swirled around her legs, followed by a short blue mini skirt. A pair of purple ankle boots appeared around her feet. Finnally a pair of large fairy-like wings fluttered from her back. "Fire!" she shouted now feeling a lot more confidient. Next was Chloe. A green teardrop few around her. Her long blonde/brown streaked hair flw silkeir and longer. A short blue shirt with long sleeves appeared around her front. Blue and green tights swirled around her legs, followed by a long purple skirt. A pair of purple ankle boots appeared around her feet. Finnally a pair of large fairy-like wings fluttered from her back. "Earth!" She cried with pride. Finally there was Haylee. Haylin watched as a silver teardrop swirled around Haylee like a pure gust of air. A short blue** **tank-top swirled around her front, a long very revealing purple skirt that covers her front and back, swirled around her next, a blue cord with matching beads around her waist, came, then green and sky blue stockings that reach her knees, and purple Mary Janes. Her hair grew longer to the length of her feet and her pigtails held in place by purple bands. "Air!" She shouted. Eric placed his arm around Haylin as they watched their only daughter. Then Suddenly they saw the foe the girls would have to fight. It was none other then Cedric himself! "Will! Cedric's back!" Haylin cried in panic. Will and the others all turned and couldn't believe their eyes. "What's Cedric doing here?!" Cornelia demanded. "Oh no!" Caleb cried suddenly with wide eyes. Everyone turned to look at him. "If Cedric's here, then that means that Elyon and her fmailies are in danger!" He explained. "You don't mean—" said Irma stopping as Caleb nooded his head in worry. "That means that Phobos is back!" he announced. "Okay guys! I know we haven't had training yet, but it's time to show our families what we've got!" Whitney shouted to the others. Each girl flew high into the air, and began using their elements. Whitney threw rays of lightning, while Isabelle created waves of water. Trinity and Chloe both combined their powers from the ground, sending waves of heat, and huge bolders of earth. And Haylee took to the skies seding tornadoes of air. Cedric shook off their attacks like it was nothing, and began attacking each guardian, throwing each of them around like rag dolls. Haylee threw her arms above her head and swirled around Cedric trying to catch him in a tornado. However her plan had failed, as Cedric grabbed her, and began to drag her into the portal. "Haylee!" Haylin shouted, running to save her daughter. "Haylin! No Stop!" Will shouted back to her. "You don't have a chance!" "Help me!" Haylee screamed. "NOO!" Haylin screamed, as she tried to dive into the portal herslef but it sealed shut, and Haylee was gone. Tears flodded down Haylin's face as she fell to her knees and cried. Will and the other guardian's were at Haylin's side immedaitly. "She'll be okay." Will said reassuringly. "What dose Phobos and Nerrissa want with her?" Haylin asked trying to stop herself from sobbing uncontrolably. "First Nerrissa got my grandma, and no she's got my daughter. This can't be happening." Eric kneeled down beside his wife and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry Hay," he said to her. "We'll find her before they can harm her." Haylin pulled away from her husband and looked at Will. Will seemed to understand and looked toward Whitney. "Let's do this!" Said Will, as the Heart of Candracar again floated out of Whitney's body and toward Will. "GUARDIAN'S UNITE!" Will Cried. Then just like their daughters, they all transformed, and shouted out their respective elements. "Quintessence!" "Water!" "Fire!" "Earth!" "Air!" When the guardians joined their daughters, they all realiezed that they were wearing matching outfits. "Boy this is becoming a drag already." Said Chloe sarcastically. Cornelia eyed her daughter. "Now's not the time to be monking." She said to her. "Uh guys, I think we've got company." Said Eric. Everyone turned and gasped. Sure enough the knights of vengence were back! "Their coming for us!" Caleb cried. Cornelia and Chloe both rolled their eyes. "Thank you captain Obvious." They both said sarcastically in unison. "Come on!" Will said. "Let's deal with these clowns first then we can save Haylee!" **


End file.
